Batteries include an anode, cathode, and an electrolyte. In some batteries, one or more current collectors may be positioned adjacent to the anode and/or the cathode. Lithium ion batteries offer higher energy density than other battery chemistries, such as alkaline-type batteries. Such lithium ion batteries may be used to power a variety of mobile and fixed devices, including smartphones, tablets, computers, electric cars, etc.